underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraven
Kraven is the Vampire regent of Ordoghaz and ally of Lucian. He is portrayed by Irish actor Shane Brolly. History Kraven was a trusted Vampire ally of the powerful Vampire Elder Viktor, and was with Viktor the night that he slaughtered Selene's family. Kraven wanted Selene for himself, but Viktor waived him away, without Selene ever becoming aware of his presence. After the Lycan Lucian began leading attacks on the Vampires, Kraven was part of a team of [Dealers sent to Lucian's fortress to defeat him. The night went badly for the Vampires, however, and every Vampire died except Kraven. Whether this is because Kraven had already betrayed the vampires to Lucian, or if the Lycans simply overwhelmed the Vampires is unknown. Kraven made a deal with Lucian that he would take credit for his murder in exchange for helping Lucian to go into hiding until he was strong enough to kill Viktor. As Kraven fled back to Ordoghaz, taking back a piece of skin from Lucian's arm, Lucian's fortress burned to the ground and Lucian escaped with his forces into the night. Kraven used a branded piece of skin from Lucian's arm to convince Viktor he had killed Lucian and defeated the Lycans. Kraven was greatly praised and rewarded for killing Lucian and supposedly setting the great blaze. Though there were some suspicions as to how he was able to kill Lucian, Kraven rose through the ranks of the Vampire elite, eventually becoming the Steward of the entire Vampire Coven. While some of the coven did not particularly care for him, Kraven was at least respected because of the confidence bestowed upon him by Viktor. Kraven also began pursuing Selene, only to be spurned and utterly rejected by her several times. Gaining Power Sometime in the early 21st Century, Kraven began his move towards gaining complete power over the Vampires. Taking advantage of the change of power between the Elders, Kraven planned to assassinate both Marcus Corvinus and Viktor as they lay slumbering, while Amelia would be killed by Lycans under orders from Lucian. However, Selene was suspicious of Kraven's lack of interest in a possible Lycan lair located in the sewers. Upon seeing Lucian alive during her rescue of Michael Corvin, along with further research of her own, she deduced a conspiracy between Kraven and Lucian. She openly questioned his having killed Lucian, asking him whether he had been brave enough to cut the skin from Lucian's arm or had Lucian done it for him. Upon Selene's awakening of Viktor a century early, Kraven's plans began to unravel. Once Viktor uncovered the truth of Lucian's plans to proceed with creating a Hybrid, he launched a full-scale assault on the Lycan lair. Kraven murdered Lucian, but not before Lucian's plans for a hybrid were realized. Terrified of the retribution that Viktor would take on him, Kraven fled the Lycan den, though he stopped to tell Selene the truth about how her family really died and to ask her to take his hand and be with him. As before, Kraven was rejected by Selene, who wanted to be with Michael. Jealous, Kraven shot Michael several times, forcing Selene to bite Michael, making him a Hybrid. Death Shortly after hearing of Viktor's death at Selene's hand, Kraven gathered his remaining followers to make one final bid for power. Hurrying to the chamber of the Vampire Elders, Kraven attempted to assassinate the sole surviving Elder, Marcus Corvinus. However, when his coffin opened, it was found to be empty. Having consumed the blood of the Lycan scientist Singe, Marcus was awakened and quickly slew Kraven's party, saving Kraven himself for last. After Marcus read his thoughts from his blood, Kraven attempted one final plea for his life. Marcus swiftly decapitated him. Category:Characters Category:Vampire Category:Death Dealers